


戒烟

by kunisuke_homin



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M, 姬叔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunisuke_homin/pseuds/kunisuke_homin
Relationships: Aoki Tsunenori/Kikuchi Takuya | ROU
Kudos: 3





	戒烟

【冰三忍迹RPS】戒烟  
菊池卓也X青木玄德

*歌姬切黑预警

青木在18岁时就学会了抽烟，一开始只是抽着玩儿，后来家里出了变故，烟就成了他生命中不可或缺的一部分，他一直觉得自己会和烟草互相折磨致死，直到他的人生轨迹来了个直角大转弯，他通过了音乐剧甄选。  
“虽然这次主题曲的solo part已经分了许多出去，但迹部景吾依然是冰帝学园不可撼动的中心，”声乐老师敲着琴键，单一的音节贯穿了青木的脑海，“要努力啊，青木君。”  
“是。”青木应着，有些苦恼地看着手中的曲谱。  
网舞惯例，每个学校都有自己的舞担和歌担，更多时候是他们负责整支队伍的舞台素养。冰帝的歌担毫无悬念的落在了菊池卓也身上，显然菊池也接到了导演和声乐老师的拜托，自由练习一开始就坐到了青木边上。  
“菊池君。”  
“青木君。”  
冰帝的日与月客套得不像话，青木从小就认生，即使知道对方将是今后三四年自己并肩作战的队友，可认识才不到十天，青木实在没办法和队里其他几个一样自然地喊他“Takuya”。  
“老师要我把每个人的主题曲矫一遍，”菊池简单扼要地说明来意，“我决定从部长开始。”  
“那就拜托了。”  
菊池确实很有天赋，不管是自己演唱还是指导别人，青木很容易就学会了他教的方法，但他的PART实在太多，基础又弱，当日排练结束菊池都没有去找第二位队友。青木觉得有些过意不去，提出请菊池吃晚饭，在寿喜锅氤氲的热气下，冰帝的一二把手扮演者终于开始叫对方的名字。  
“Takuya居然还比我还小四岁，看去很可靠啊。”两人走出了温暖的门店，外面降温了，青木下意识地从裤袋里摸出跟烟，递给菊池的手伸了一半才想起来对方未成年。  
菊池垂着眼睛看比他矮一些的队长娴熟地点烟，修长漂亮的手指夹着蓝黑色的滤嘴，zippo跳跃的火苗照亮了他的下半张脸。菊池低低一笑，半隐在黑暗中的面容愈发英俊成熟，白烟混着雾气模糊了青木的眼睛，手中传来不属于自己的温度，菊池从他手里拿过了雕着骷髅头的金属打火机。  
“该戒烟了，部长。”  
青木收拾了自己的存货，有纪念意义的打火机交到了菊池手里，排练期间犯了烟瘾就去轮着找赤泽和至尊要零食，某种意义上和扮演角色十分相似的两人恨不得锁上各自的零食口袋，倒不是吝啬这点零嘴，只是部长再怎么吃都不会胖的体质实在是有些遭恨。  
然而在特殊情绪泛滥的时期，再多的零食也比不上燃烧的烟丝，初舞台前青木紧张得发抖，拜访青学的时候还能强装镇静，随着监视器上的观众席被慢慢填满，青木连水杯都快握不住了。他偷偷找工作人员要了根烟，对方的塑料打火机却没气了，他懊恼地捏着细长的香烟，突然想起来菊池好像随身带着他的zippo。  
刚戴好假发的冰帝二把手被拖进了厕所，上了全套妆的部长冲他摊开手，菊池能看到他另只手里快被捏断的可怜香烟。青木的五官在妆后显出逼人的气势，可菊池硬是从迹部景吾理直气壮的面容下看到属于青木玄德的小心讨好的意味。原本也因为紧张而僵硬的身体突然放松下来，菊池卓也心情愉悦，他握住青木伸过来的手腕，把人拉了过来。  
打火机在便服外套里，他给了他一个吻。  
那天公演青木全程避免和菊池对上视线，所幸两人并没有什么对手戏，青木一路怂到了部长发言环节，从未在这么多人面前单独发表己身感言的青木从迹部景吾的壳子里脱了出来，说话缓慢而有些迟疑，在说完一句背了好久的感谢词之后他下意识回身看了眼菊池——稿子就是菊池写的，青木昨天在他面前背了二十多遍——菊池微偏着头看他，小声而迅速重复了一边青木说的话，他的脸上不再是忍足侑士一成不变的pokerface，而是带有鼓励和肯定的微笑。  
青木回过头，火速结束了自己的发言，后退一步的时候感到菊池伸手扶住了他的腰。  
他的脸开始烧，心里庆幸自己没有仗着底子好就少打两层粉底。  
公演从关冰到了六角，冰帝全员势如破竹地成长起来，在舞台上愈发得心应手，青木几乎没有再抽过烟，菊池依然保管着他的打火机，除此之外，还开始在自己的公寓里保管他的睡衣和盥洗用品。  
公演中途有几天不用集体移动的自由时间，青木抄着手就住到菊池家里去了。菊池做饭的时候他在不大的公寓里瞎转，看到他的骷髅头打火机被菊池放在书架上，边上还有半包七星，青木想了想，好像是上次和副导聊天时在自动贩卖机买的烟，副导有很重的烟瘾，青木也就陪他抽了两根。  
然后一回头剩下的半包就被男朋友摸走了。  
青木正对着那半包烟若有所思的样子被出来拿手机的菊池看到了，他顺手把烟拿走，这下本来还在犹豫要不要来一根的青木彻底被勾起了烟瘾，追着菊池进了厨房。  
“Takuya！”青木对着菊池的时候，往往会带点他自己都没有意识到的撒娇，说起来也许是小他四岁的男朋友看去过于成熟可靠的缘故，“就抽一根！”  
“公演还没结束，”菊池搅着锅里的咖喱不为所动，“而且你昨天刚和剧组的人抽过吧。”  
青木一时语塞，他明明吃了口香糖才过来的。谈判破裂，但他由想抽的不行，干脆直接上手去摸菊池的裤袋。然而青木的运气不是太好，总共四个裤袋，他摸到第四个指尖才触到烟盒，兴奋地整只手探了进去。  
菊池自然不会轻易地让他得偿所愿，他及时地按住了青木的手腕，青木拿到了烟盒却抽不出手，他眯起了眼睛，拖长了声线，即使没有上妆，那眼神活脱脱就是舞台上的迹部景吾。  
“啊恩？部长的话都不听了吗？”  
菊池利索地关了火，侧过头，一手保持着按住他手腕的姿势，另只手环住了青木的腰，旋身把人压上了刚收拾好的流理台上，“部长把我摸硬了，麻烦解决一下。”  
“胡说八道。”青木嗤笑一声，趁着菊池双手掐着他的腰把他抱上台面的间隙从裤袋里拿出了那包被压扁的七星，然而他连闻一闻过过瘾的时间都没有，菊池自下而上吻了上来，大掌扣住他的后颈迫使他完全接受侵略性十足的亲吻，宽松的家居裤被轻而易举地剥掉，光裸的双腿自发地缠上男人的后腰，青木抬手搂住了菊池的肩背。  
昨晚刚做过，还松软着的后穴很快就接纳了突入的指节，青木闷哼一声，推着菊池的肩颈往后撤开些许，逐渐粗重的喘息随着来不及吞咽的涎液从分开的唇齿间流落出来，方才犀利的眼神变得软和迷蒙，潮红的眼角还带着些以往不曾有的媚态。菊池微扬着下巴舔弄着青木平直的锁骨，过几天还有公演，他不能在青木身上留下痕迹，然而用舔的也不错，因为菊池发现每当他用舌尖轻柔地扫在青木身上，手心握着的窄腰就会绷直并轻颤。  
有趣极了。  
润滑剂和肠液让流理台边缘变得黏糊湿滑，青木重心不稳差点滑落下去，菊池及时托住了他的臀，昂起的性器在分开的腿心来回磨蹭，蹭到穴口的时候浅浅戳进去一个头，不一会儿又滑出来。这样来回几次终于激怒了在情欲中煎熬的人，青木愤怒地抬眼，五指揪着菊池后脑的头发，咬牙切齿，“到底做不做——”  
菊池整根插了进去，青木还没说完的尾音彻底变了调，才聚焦了一会儿的眼神又被撞得迷茫涣散，湿滑的流理台变得极不可靠，男人结实的手臂和灼热的性器才是他的支点，青木攀着菊池，染成浅黄的半长头发让菊池的五官看去愈发深刻英挺，甚至有些危险的意味。  
菊池精壮的腰身毫不含糊地前后怂动，眸色深沉地看着青木沉沦情欲的样子。这太有意思了，菊池心想，在Tsune漂亮的脸上看到这样的表情，真是太有意思了。  
当初接到角色之后菊池就去看了上一季的DVD，除了自己将要出演的角色，菊池不可避免地被如太阳般耀眼的冰帝部长吸引了全部注意，他开始期待自己在舞台上要追随的那个迹部景吾是由什么样的人扮演，是会和前辈那样本身就自信强大、自带光芒的人吗？  
终于，在演员见面会上他见到了青木玄德，他的迹部景吾，出人意料地内向安静，连自我介绍都是简短的两句话，之后就再也没有出声，菊池坐在他的右手边，能看到他下巴和指节上的小痣。为忍足侑士这个角色写了五千字人物剖析、其中讨论和部长关系占了三分之二的少年勾起了唇角，在声乐老师安排他给每一个部员矫音后第一时间坐到他的部长身边。  
这仿佛是一个和实际年龄无关的养成游戏，菊池卓也乐在其中，他看着青木一点点从走路姿势都僵硬刻意，成长到在四万观众前收放自如，性格也逐渐变得开朗，在他跟前更是会不自觉地表现出信任和亲昵。最重要的是，是他亲手这具青涩美丽的躯体开发成现在成熟多汁的模样，眼下正是他大快朵颐、享受果实的时候。  
不可否认，菊池第一次亲近青木是角色共情作祟，可那又如何，现在那个在舞台上光芒万丈的人蜷在他的怀里，被他侵犯，被他占有，沙哑地喊着他的名字，晶亮的双眸中只有他。  
许是菊池身上的占有欲快要实质化了，被干得不清醒的青木都惊疑地唤了他一声。他很快回神，撤出性器的瞬间把怀里瘦削的人翻了个个，随后掐着青木的腰从后面狠狠撞了进去。这太过刺激，青木直接射了，飞溅的浊液弄脏了原木橱柜，他根本站不住，全靠腰间铁钳般箍住他的手指和颤抖着抵着流理台手肘才能堪堪稳住身形，汗湿的刘海贴着绯红的脸颊，他呜咽着低头，咬住自己的手腕，修长的后颈直接暴露在菊池眼前。  
因为高潮而绞紧的后穴缠绵悱恻地挤压着菊池的性器，他忍住射精的欲望停下了抽插，居高临下地看着青木。暖黄色的灯光映着青木身上的薄汗，低垂的脖颈拉直了脊柱，他的手正好掐在腰线内收的地方，两只手的拇指都快能碰上，尾椎尽头的穴口费力地把他贲张的性器吞了进去，内壁软肉收缩地讨好着他，仿佛在索要着更多。  
那就给他。菊池低笑一声，俯下身去抱住青木，另只手卡住他的下颚迫使他放开咬出牙印的手腕，并把自己修长的手指塞了进去，舌尖顺着凹陷的脊柱细细舔弄，菊池感受到怀里的身躯抖得愈发厉害，原本的呜咽也变成了鸣泣。他愉悦极了，身下开始不疾不徐地抽送，拨弄吉他弦时灵活修长的手指搅动着软舌，压低声线在青木耳边说着荤话逗他，全完被塞满的感觉让平时容易害羞的青木直接崩溃，顺着菊池的意说了好些乱七八糟的胡话。  
因为手肘抵着流理台面的关系，青木薄薄的肩胛中间拗出一个诱人的弧面，好似一片洼谷，最后菊池卓也仿佛宣誓主权似地理直气壮地射在了那儿，青木连骂人都没了力气，膝弯一软跪坐在地，微凉的精液糊了满背，有些顺着臀缝流到地上，甚至还被没合上的小穴吃进去一些。  
这样的画面完全取悦了菊池，他探手捡过早就被扔在一边的烟盒，手指一搓娴熟地捏爆爆珠，大发慈悲地捧过青木低垂的脸，被蓝莓味和薄荷味缠绕的烟雾渡入青木的口中。青木惊讶地睁大眸子，菊池又吸了口烟，随即掐灭了火星，横抱起青木走去浴室。  
“你会抽烟？”青木的嗓子哑得一塌糊涂。  
“我也没说不会啊，对嗓子不好，抽得少。”相比青木，菊池的心情明显愉快得多，“Tsune也要早点戒了。”  
青木不想说话，只是在被抱进盛满热水的浴缸时抬手泼了菊池一身。  
戒烟确实保护嗓子，但是他现在这样，过两天排练又要跟老师说他感冒了，然后冰帝歌担AKA始作俑者会及时地拿出他的护嗓秘药，一脸担忧地分享给他。  
还奋斗在戒烟路上的青木玄德，在这一刻开始认真思考，自己是不是真的被吃干净了还帮人家数钱。

完

写到后面我又开始思考50字的大纲为什么我写了4000+我真的是废话大王吧  
私心巨jb多，爽就完事


End file.
